


Christmas in the Vault

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood), Madam_Violet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: Missy and the Master spend their first Christmas together.





	Christmas in the Vault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Days In The Vault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644277) by [IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD). 



> For IHaveNotTurnedGOOD.  
> Thank you for allowing me to post this.  
> Keep writting !  
> Madam Violet

When the Doctor came in the Vault with a big cardboard box followed by Nardole carrying a Christmas tree, Missy jumped from the containment field with a wide smile on her face. She rushed towards Nardole and helped him carrying the tree to the usual place.

"Thank you, Missy" beamed the cyborg.

The Master rolled his eyes and roll over his bed. A Christmas tree, seriously ? Things were becoming really ridiculous.

On the other side of the Vault, Missy opened the box and took its content off, inspecting each decoration with the newly arrived Bill. There were lots of shining plastic balls, wooden figures and thin garlands.

"It's all children proof", explained the girl. " Just in case of... problems."

Missy smiled, already playing with a beautiful victorian nutcracker. She loved Christmas and usually kept her ornaments from December the first to mid January. The nutcracker in hands, she went to the piano and began playing the Sugar Plum Fairy Dance. The Master scoffed and got up from his bed.

"Please, do tell me it's some sick joke..." he grumble.

He was half sleepy, with messy hair, hooded eyes and growing beard. He was still wearing his black pyjama and looked like a grumpy teenager taken out of bed by his parents on a Sunday afternoon with a massive hangover.

"Oh no", mumbled Missy theatrically. "I was almost forgetting that twat."

"Shut up, you teacher's pet" he answered dimly, as he padded towards the others.

Bill frowned. She was warming up to Missy, because the Time Lady had been helpful on the Mondasian spaceship, and was generally easy going. She was still a murderous madwoman, but a strangely endearing one. The Master, on the other hand, was unsufferable. He was currently going through a grumpy teenager phase, sleeping all day long, washing on the even days and being generally playing dumb and lazy. She wondered how Missy managed to stay sane living with him. She really deserved an award. And probably a nice Christmas present.

He hovered towards Nardole, who looked at him with his face locked on badass mode, then to the Doctor who was smiling warmly, and finally made it to the girls. Missy was opening a Claire's bag, finding a few silly accessories, reindeer headband, big shiny hairclips. He snapped the bag from her hands.

"What the hell is going on in there ? Have you all decided to make me completely bonkers before the end of the year ?"

"It's Christmas, you nitwit !" retorted Missy. "So you either help us with the decorations, or you shut your fucking pie hole !"

"Us ? Because you want to include those wankers ?"

The Master made a large arm gesture towards the Doctor and his friends.

"Charming" commented Nardole.

"What ? Don't tell me you wanna play the happy family with us, now."

It was Missy's turn to roll her eyes.

"You're a damn moron, you know. The Doctor is here, we're friends again and he just want to celebrate his favourite holidays with us. What do you want more ?"

"I don't know, my freedom. And maybe a planet or two to enslave."

"Gosh, I was right, you're a brain dead moron !"

Bill and Nardole exchanged a glance. Things weren't going easier with this one. They shared a sorry look with Missy, who was suffering his presence on a daily basis.

"Then, don't celebrate with us" cut the Doctor. "I was going to suggest we all spend Christmas Eve in the Vault with you two, but if our presence annoys you so much, we'll take Missy outside with us and leave you on your own."

"Missy's allowed out now ? It's favoritism !"

The Doctor sighed and show the exit to Bill and Nardole, giving an encouraging smile to Missy.

 

_The Doctor's office_

 

"Seriuosly, you want to celebrate Christmas in the Vault ?" asked Bill.

"Like every year for 70 years or more."

They walked back to his office. Nardole looked unpreoccupied and the Doctor was smiling. Bill felt like the only sensible one.

"Okay, but when Missy was alone things were different. She's... okay, I guess. I mean, she's still a monster, but she's rather nice in the end. Her past self is just unsufferable, he's an egoistic moron. He doesn't deserve all the efforts you make."

"I agree with Bill" added Nardole. "It's been months since you brought him back here and he hasn't change a bit. He doesn't deserve to be spoiled like you spoil him. And Missy doesn't deserve that too. She worked hard all those years and now she's punished for two."

The Doctor bit his lower lip, shameful of what he was imposing on his friends.

"I know. He shouldn't be there in the same time line as Missy, but what can I do ? If I let him go, he'll destroy more lives. The longest I keep him here, the least destruction he brings on the world."

"I know" Nardole reassured him with a compassionate tone. "You're really trying to make things better for both of them. But we should give more alone time to Missy, or she'll turn against you one day."

 

_Meanwhile in the Vault_

 

Missy was decorating the tree, a fancy headband on her head. She was trying to be as joyful as possible, despite the intruder in her living space. The Master was currently hovering around the ornaments, envy in his eyes.

"I've been you, you know" she said quite gently. "I know you like all those shiny things."

He shrudded, playing with a glittery garland. He was still acting dumb with the Doctor and his friends, but was significatively more settled with Missy since they agreed on sharing terms. They both had their own bed erea at opposite sides of the Vault, plus the contaiment field for Missy and the lounge erea and TV for the Master. The dining erea and the bathroom were neutral zones.

"Yeah, I guess it's all sparkly and fun. But I hate it when the Doctor does that."

"When he does what ?"

"I don't know, being all nice with us. I don't want his pity."

Missy took a Santa hat and put it on Romsfelt's head, cuddling the bear at the occasion.

"It's not pity. He just wants all of us to be friends. Admit it, you look forward Christmas."

"Just because the old fool will bring us presents we absolutely don't deserve."

"Speak for you. I deserve mine for babysitting you all day every day for months !"

She frowned, ready to recieve a long flow of insults. Instead, the Master burst into laughter, soon followed by Missy.

"Seriously, Missy, why are you doing this ? Comitting to this emprisonment and calling him your friend."

Missy shrugged.

"Because I want my friend back."

 

In the Doctor's office

 

"The PSP is a good console, a little bit old, but they didn't release anything better since."

The Doctor nodded at Bill's advice. He wasn't an expert in video games.

"Could you help me choose a few games ?"

"Sure. But are you sure he deserves it ?"

"No, he doesn't. But if I don't have any present for him he might be jealous of Missy and behave even worse. And we need to earn his trust. You know, Missy hasn't always be friendly and easy going."

"You're really a big big idiot" she said with a grin.

 

_In the Vault, on Christmas Eve_

 

"Can I have a little bit more roasted potatoes ?" Missy asked politely.

"Off course, help yourself" encourages Nardole.

They are all reunited around a large table, loaded with food and ornaments. Missy did the decoration herself and even suggested she might help to make the cake. Bill agreed eagerly and took her to the TARDIS kitchen with her. They had laughed together, covered in flour. Missy was proud of the pretty roll cake covered with white icing and tiny fondant figures. Bill never should have guessed spending Christmas down in the Vault would be that fun.

Even the Master seemed a bit warmed up by the atmosphere. A paper hat on his head, he gleefully opened a few crackers, usually at the perfect timing to startle everyone, and causing sauce stains and dirty looks.

When midnight stikes, the Doctor enters the Vault with a big bag full of presents. Missy smiles politely and the Master can't hide a childish excitment. There are gifts for everyone. Even Missy have made some very cute little keychains for everyone using polymer clay and ribbon. The Doctor can't help but smile at the chubby Dalek he recieves. The Master is missing from the table since the moment he opened the PSP box, trying his new games in his corner of the Vault. He merely thanked the Doctor and Bill, but his large grin did it for him.

"It's really a nice Christmas" says Missy with a tired smile, a glass of champagne in her hand. "Every Christmas here has been nice, but today is the nicest Christmas ever."

"It's because you put all your heart helping for the preparations" explains Nardole. "Since the younger one is here, you changed a lot. You became more adult and responsible. At first I thought it was unfair from the Doctor to keep you two together, but I guess it's good for you to take care of someone."

Missy glances in direction of the bed.

"I'm sorry for this idiot's behaviour. I remember being him, he's really a kid. But I guess I kinda like him despite everything. Sometimes it's nice to have somebody to play with."

The Doctor smiles as he listens to Missy's confession.

"I'm really proud of you, big sister Missy."

 

 


End file.
